In The Mourning
by freakanatomy
Summary: It's time for Rachel to move on


**Was a a south of nowhere fic but I thought it could do well as a Faberry story**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Mourning <strong>

It had been 5 years exactly since her wife was taken from her unexpectedly. The day her wife died was a Monday. Just an ordinary Monday they was nothing special about it, it wasn't anyone's birthday, no wars had ended or began, no special sporting event, or political assassination had occurred it was just a normal Monday. But from that day onward it would be the day Quinn Fabray died.

Quinn Fabray died 5.13 pm 1st of July at St Margret's Hospital LA with her wife by her side. Quinn had hung on with every ounce of her strength but the injuries she had sustained were too much. She had been in a car crash on the LA Freeway. A careless driver slammed into the driver's side of the car. It took the medical services two hours to get her free and by the time they got to the hospital they as nothing they could do. Doctors wanted to bring her into operating room so they could treat the internal bleeding but with only a 5% of her living though it she whispered to the nurse she didn't want to go and instead lied they waited for her wife.

When Rachel found out about Quinn she in a middle of a live television interview, if you have ever seen the footage of George W Bush finding out about the two towers at the pre- school it was a bit like that. When her manger whispered to her he wife was in a crash, she didn't know how to react, so she sat there. It was only when the interviewer asked if everything was alright did she move. She ripped of the microphone jumped into her convertible BMW and broke land speed record to beside her wife.

Minutes after Rachel arrived at her bed side Quinn died. They managed to say they loved each other, kissed for one last time and then she died peacefully and without pain due to the medication.

The funeral was a private affair. Quinn was well loved so there were many people there. The full Berry family was there and even the glee family managed to attend. Media attention was rife. Everyone wanted to know about how THE Rachel Fabray was feeling. But they didn't know because Rachel didn't know.

Every night after the funeral Rachel would lie awake on her and Quinn bed feeling alone. She would roll over and just stare at the empty space next to her. She gave up her music and theatre career. She didn't have the passion or the aim in life anymore. Everything seemed to remind her of Quinn. Writing song, singing them, even listing to them had connotations to Quinn . She lived on take away pizza and beer for almost a year. Missing her wife was unbearable she didn't know how to live by herself. She had lived with Quinn for almost ten years; she missed making breakfast together, laundry Thursdays and Chinese Sundays. She missed it all.

It was Kurt who got her out of the funk. He helped her in a way only a best friend can. He listened when Rachel wanted to talk, he stayed when she was lonely, shouted when Rachel need some sense talking into her .Overall he was there. Of course it wasn't all smooth sailing, there were many hiccups on the way; many drunken nights filled with tears and nightmares, but now a day those where coming few and far between.

It was 4 years 11 mouths and 4 days after her wife's death did Rachel even think about writing another song. One night she couldn't get to sleep so she took out her note pad and pen which now had dust on and started writing. And she didn't stop. She wrote about 12 new songs none of which were ever going too heard by anyone but her own ears. Or so she thought. One day Kurt read the songs and persuaded Rachel to sing the songs live at a "Goodbye To Music Tour". Rachel didn't want to do it but her fans had been super over the past couple of year so she wanted to thank them.

She did a one afternoon live concert in LA. It started at 3.00pm. She sang some of her classic Broadway songs and some of her new stuff. On the 1st of July at 5.10pm she walked of the stage and grabbed her acoustic guitar and placed a chair in the middle of the stage, this was going to be her last song. She sat down and waited for the stage lights fade. She was alone on the stage, spot light on her. At 5.12 she leaned into the microphone "5 years ago Quinn Fabray died at St Margret's hospital. This is for her" And at 5.13 she began to sing her last song,

_You escape like a runaway train  
>Off the tracks and down again<br>And my heart's beating like a steamboat tugging  
>All your burden, on my shoulder<em>

_And in the mourning, I'll rise_  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die<em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my worry<em>

_And now there's nothing but time that's wasted_  
><em>And words that have no backbone<em>  
><em>Now it seems like the whole world's waiting<em>  
><em>Can you hear the echoes fading?<em>

_And in the mourning, I'll rise_  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die<em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my sorry<em>

_And it takes all my strength  
>Not to dig you up, from the ground in which you lay<br>The biggest part of me  
>You were the greatest thing<br>And now you're just a memory to let go of_

_In the mourning, I'll rise_  
><em>In the mourning, I'll let you die<em>  
><em>In the mourning, all my sorry<em>

_Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you_  
><em>But time grows bolder, children get older I'm getting older too, so<em>  
><em>Well, I climbed a mountain and I turn around<em>  
><em>And I saw my reflection in snow covered hills<em>  
><em>Where landslide brought me down, your landslide brought me down<em>

_So in the morning, I'll rise_  
><em>In the morning, I'll let you die<em>  
><em>In the morning, all my sorry<em>

The stadium was silent when she had finish, she place her guitar flat on the ground and whispered to no one but herself and Quinn ," I'm done" ,and walked off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**In the Mourning- Paramore**


End file.
